ABC turns 10th years in 2002
Schedule Weekdays :9 am – Smart TV Shopping *:10 am – Metro TV Shopping *:12 nn – Transformers *:12:30 pm – G.I. Joe *:1 pm – Bots Master *:1:30 pm – Superman *:2 pm – Quantum Showcase *:4 pm – Family Rosary Crusade *:4:30 pm – Metro TV Shopping *:5:00pm - Ang Pangarap Kong Jackpot 6:00 pm - Balitang Balita Jay Sonza LaborCase and Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE)6:15pm - Balitang Balita :6:30 pm - :Monday: F :Tuesday: Dragon League *:Wednesday: Pygmalio *:Thursday: Shinlato *:Friday: Lazer Patrol *:7 pm - *:Monday: Maha Go-Go-Go *:Tuesday: Two Years Vacation with Dinosaurs *:Wednesday: Time Quest *:Thursday: Fancy Lala *:Friday: Restol *:7:30 pm – Wheel of Fortune *:8 pm – Family Feud *:8:30 pm - *:Monday: Poltergeist: The Legacy *:Tuesday: ER *:Wednesday: 8:30 pm – Friends *:9 pm – That '70s Show *:Thursday: Guinness World Records *:Friday: Friday Box Office (FBO) (until 10 pm) *:9:30 pm - *:10:00 pm – Solar Nightly News Rolly Gonzalo and Martina Bartiromo (LIVE)10:15pm - Solar Nightly News *:Monday: IWitness Kara David Tuesday: Debate with Mare at Pare Wednesday: Jay Sonza LaborCase May Isang Tanong Bayan Ikaw ang Humatol Thursday: Gani Oro Friday Alisto With Arnold Clavio *:10:30 pm - Monday: Trabaho Lang*:Monday: Two :Tuesday: Mad TV *:Wednesday: Philippines Most Wanted *:Thursday: Planet X *:Friday: By Request *:11:30 pm – Kool on Kam (LIVE) (simulcast on Kool 106) 12:00am – Solar Nightly News Replay Saturday :9 am – Cooking with The Daza's Kitchen :9:30 am – What's Cooking at Sylvia's Kitchen :10 am – Metro TV Shopping :11 am – Mommy Academy :11:30 am – Video Hit Parade :12 nn – Transformers :12:30 pm – G.I. Joe :1 pm – Bots Master :1:30 pm – Incredible Hulk :2 pm – Video Hot Tracks :2:30 pm – Capt. America :3 pm – Smart TV Shopping :4 pm – Metro TV Shopping :4:30 pm – Wing Commander :5 pm – The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest :5:30 pm – Hershey’s Kids Town :6:00 pm – Sentro Solar Nightly News Rod Nepomuceno Amelyn Veloso and Jean Garcia Gani Oro (LIVE)6:15pm Sentro Solar Nightly News :6:30 pm – Time Quest :7 pm – Sailor Moon Sailor Stars :7:30 pm – Wheel of Fortune :8 pm – Family Feud :8:30 pm – Ispup :9:30 pm – Wow Mali :10:00 pm – Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World Balitang Balita Jay Sonza LaborCase May Isang Tanong Cecille Lardizabal and Heidi Santos Joseph Andres (LIVE)10:15PM Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World Balitang Balita : :10:30 pm to 12:30 am – Saturday Night Specials Sunday :9 am – Capt. America :9:30 am – Metro TV Shopping :11:30 am – Chinese Variety Show :12 nn – Quantum Showcase :2 pm – Smart TV Shopping :3 pm – Metro TV Shopping :4:30 pm – Hulk Logan :5 pm – Zorro :5:30 pm – Simba: The King Lion :6:00 pm – Sentro Solar Nightly News Rod Nepomuceno Amelyn Veloso and Jean Garcia Gani Oro (LIVE)6:15pm Sentro Solar Nightly News :6:30 pm – Guyferd :7 pm – The Price is Right :8 pm – Sing-Galing :9 pm – The Big Night :10:00 pm – Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World Balitang Balita Jay Sonza LaborCase May Isang Tanong Cecille Lardizabal and Heidi Santos Joseph Andres (LIVE)10:15PM Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World Balitang Balita :11 pm – Fashion TV :12 mn to 1 am – The Sentinel 'Come Home to ABC' News and Public Affairs *''Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World Balitang Balita'' (Filipino flagship news program) *Sentro Solar Nightly News'' (longest-running late-night live English TV newscast) *TEN The Evening News Solar News Live (top-of-the-hour news calpsule) *''Philippines Most Wanted (public service program) *''Urban Doktor'' (medical program) *''Trabaho Lang'' (public affairs program) Entertainment *''Kool on Kam'' (interactive show with DJs now be seen on TV with music videos) (simulcast on Kool 106) *''On-Air'' (reality show) *''Wheel of Fortune'' (game show) *''Family Feud'' (game show) *''The Price is Right'' (game show) *''Ispup'' (comedy gag show) *''By Request'' (musical variety show) *''Wow Mali'' (gag show) *''Sing-Galing'' (reality-variety show) Infotainment *''Mommy Academy'' (informative show) *''The Exchange'' (reality show) *''What's Cooking at Sylvia's Kitchen'' (cooking show) *''Cooking With The Daza's Kitchen'' (cooking show) Movies *''Friday Box Office (FBO)'' (blockbuster movies) *''Saturday Night Specials'' (concert specials) *''The Big Night'' (Hollywood blockbuster movies) Foreign *''Zorro'' (American TV series) *''Guyferd'' (Japanese tokusatsu series) *''Poltergeist: The Legacy'' (Canadian horror series) *''Two'' (American TV series) *''E.R.'' (American TV series) *''Mad TV'' (American sketch coemdy series) *''Friends'' (American TV series) *''That '70s Show'' (American TV sitcom) *''Planet X'' (American action sports show) *''Guinness World Records'' (American reality show) Anime (ABC Animania) *''Sailor Moon'' (anime) *''F'' (anime) *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (anime) *''Maha Go-Go-Go'' (anime) *''Dragon League'' (anime) *''2 Years Vacation w/ Dinosaurs'' (anime) *''Pygmalio'' (anime) *''Time Quest'' (anime) *''Shinlato'' (anime) *''Fancy Lala'' (anime) *''Lazer Patrol'' (anime) *''Restrol'' (anime) Cartoons *''Transformers'' (noontime cartoons) *''G.I. Joe'' (noontime cartoons) *''Bots Master'' (noontime cartoons) *''Superman'' (noontime cartoons) *''Wing Commander'' (cartoons) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (cartoons) *''Simba: The King Lion'' (cartoons) *''Hulk Logan'' (cartoons) *''Incredible Hulk'' (cartoons) *''Captain America'' (cartoons) ABC Talent *Balitang Balita *Senor *Amelyn Veloso (Senor) *Cristina Peczon (Senor) *Sandy Daza (Cooking With The Daza's Kitchen) *Sylvia Reynoso (What's Cooking at Sylvia's Kitchen) *DJ Jmie (Kool on Kam) *Raffy Tulfo (Philippines Most Wanted) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (Mommy Academy) *Rustom Padilla (Wheel of Fortune) *Ogie Alcasid (Family Feud) *Dawn Zulueta (The Price is Right) *JM Rodriguez (On-Air) *Dr. Ed Tolentino (Urban Doktor) *Ai Ai delas Alas (Sing-Galing) *John Lapus (Sing-Galing) *Reema Chanco (The Exchange) *Adam Slavicky (The Exchange) *Joey de Leon (Wow Mali) *RJ Rosales (By Request) *Caloy Alde (Ispup) *Leo Martinez (Ispup) *Mystica (Ispup) *Willie Nepomuceno (Ispup) *Madeleing Nicholas (Ispup) *Candy Pangilinan (Ispup) *Raffy Rodriquez (Ispup) *Marissa Sanchez (Ispup) *Jon Santos (Ispup) *Selena Sevilla (Ispup) *Dennis Trillo (Ispup) *Mike "Pekto" Nacua (Ispup) *12:30 AM – I-Witness (Monday) *Bayan Ikaw ang Humatol Jay Sonza LaborCase May Isang Tanong (Tuesday) *Born to be Wild (Wednesday) *100% Pinoy (Thursday) *1:00 AM on Friday – Alisto With Arnold Clavio See also *Kool-est FM station is back on air